Bees require adequate nutrition for healthy growth and development. Proteins and carbohydrates comprise two of the primary nutritive sources for bees, which are provided naturally in the form of pollen and nectar, respectively. Due to their highly interactive nature, the repercussions of improper nutrition extend beyond individual bees, affecting entire bee colonies. For example, insufficient pollen stores may reduce larval survival rates, thereby diminishing the size of future adult populations and the number of progeny they subsequently produce. Ample supply of proteins and carbohydrates is therefore imperative to the overall survival of bee populations. To ensure that bees receive proper nutrition, especially for commercial bee-keeping and pollination efforts, various artificial bee feed compositions have been developed over time. The ability of these compositions to emulate natural nutritional sources and stimulate consumption, however, remains limited.